The Plan
by onominous
Summary: Who's up for some late Valentines Day fluff? Beast boy has a master plan, but what he doesn't suspect is free chocolate and roses, black spray paint, and an angry jock after him. Rated T because I can. Enjoy!


Be my valentine?

**Who's up for some late Valintines Day fluff? **

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like the girl that would spend her time on an awesome show? I take that back but still.**

* * *

He was going to do it. Todays the day he is going to admit his feelings to a certain goth mage. After the whole Malcior incident he had grown the 'L' word for her. No, not that one. Like. Like like. Like her a lot like. But not that word that would send shiver down his spine. That was disqusting to even think about. Yet, every time she walked past him, his heart would quicken. With every cheeky remark he felt his insides warm, and every time she talk he sweared he could fly. But no, it couldnt possibly be..._that_.

The plan was simple really. He would go to the store and buy a dozen red roses and a box of chocolate. Chicks like those stuff, dont they? He would then catch her in her room while she was doing her afternoon meditation thingie, and ask her to go to out with him to get some tofu dogs. Well, instead of that he was going to take her on a picnic at the park and thats when he would present her with the flowers and chocolate. He would tell her of her of his long turn feelings and they would share a kiss. To end the day they would sit hand in hand and watch as the sun-set. His plan was full-proof!

Beastboy walked cofidently through the double door into the comon room where his metalic friend was already awake playing _Mortal Kombat_. Right now he was playing Noob Simon, battleing Kitana, and though he was pained to say it. He was gettng his butt wooped by a girl. He could only wince as she sent her her fans into his characters back, then sent it into his skull. Cyborg frowned as he watched Noob fall to the ground, and Kitana smile in victory.

"Yo B, wanna play? I'll let you play Noob." He said waving a controler in his friends direction. But Beastboy kept walking towards the door.

"Sorry med head, but I got stuff to do, places to go."

"Stuff, what kind of stuff?" Cyborg asked quizly.

"Just...stuff." Beastboy said shuffling out of the door. He wiped off invisible sweat off of his forehead. _'I gotta be careful next time, Cy almost expected something' _. He said to himselelf before turning into a hawk and flying over the vast ocean of water. Entering the city, he shifted back into his normal form and walked the rest of the way to the Jump City Mall. He got a few smiles and waves from random citizens off the streets, and also a few girls numbers. But he wasnt intterested in any of them... at the moment anyways. He walked into the a store that sold Valintines Day themed items. All the pink, red, and fluffiness nausiated him to know end. But he had to put through with it, for his Raven.

Beastboy walked up to the clerk, a ginger about his age. She had hazel eyes and a little bit of freckles. She currently had her head resting on her hand and she was typing away on her phone. All the while chewing on a peice of gum.

"Hey um, where can I find the roses and chocolates?" Beastboy asked. The girl sighed.

"Third row, cant miss it." She finally lookeed up from her phone and her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Your Beastboy, from the Teen Titans! Im like your number one fan ever!" Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Wait, why are you here? You should be off fighting some stupid villain." She gasped, and squealed excitedly. "Your here to buy someone a box of flowers and chocolate! How romantic! Who is it for?"

Beastboy didnt feel comfortable talking to this girl. He didnt even know her and already she was up in his buisness. Besides, she was talking so fast that he could barely keep up with her.

"Its for... a Titan." The girl squealed a pitch so high it made Beastboy want to cover his ears and crawl under a hole. Custumers around the store stopped and stared at the girl incrediously. The girl glared daggers at all of them with a scowl.

"What, you all have nothing better to do than to look at me? Go on with your shopping." She snapped. Beastboy watched as the crowd started to walk off and go about there buisness. Beastboy slowly turned back to the ginger, scared of what awauted him. "So," She said, placing a hand under her chin. "Whose the lucky lady?"

"Look I really gotta go. Got things to do, people to meet and...stuff."

"Ah I see." She said with a small wink. "You go get your things and we'll continue this story later when I'm done with my shift." Beastboy gave a small smile before shuffling down the aisle. He found what he needed on the third row alright. There were endless flowers already in bundles: Tulips, Daffidils, Jasmines, Roses and more that he couldnt put his finger on at the moment. Chooseing a bundle of red roses, he went down the next row where there were rows of chocalate. He new that Raven really like chocoalte so he bought the largest one.

Satified he went his marry way to the cash register, where a long line awaited him. He mustve had about twenty people in front of him, and at the very top of the line was an elderly woman taking her sweet time putting her item on the conveyer belt. By this rate, Valentines day will be over and done with!

"Beastboy over here!" The girl he had been talking with was signalling him to come to her. He didnt want to, but he also didnt want to be rude. "I'll pay for the stuff for ya, I'll just put it on my pay check."

"No, I have money." The girl giggled.

"Of course you do, your a superhero! But I wanna do something nice just for you. You are my favorite titan and you've saved the city multiple times. The least I can do is pay for some stuff, its no hassle."

"Well..." Beastboy handed the box of flowers and chocolate to the girl where she smiled warmly. The girls smile faded and Beastboy had a quizzled look on his face. He was suddenly pushed from behind. He stumbled forward a bit, but managed to catch himself before he could fall flat on his face.

"You think you can hand flowers and chocolate to _my_ girl?" A boy about a head taller than Beastboy was towering before him. He had his large arms crossed and an evil larger scowl on his face. You could easily tell that he was a jock and played some type of sport that needed body bulidint. Beastboy cringed as he moved his head to the side and heared it crack.

"No no Josh, you dont understand. I-" The girl said, setting the stuff down on her desk. "I was just helping out the customer."

"Dont lie to me Cat, your not even at the register." Cat placed her hands on her hip, and leaned on one side.

"So I cant help someone unless im at the register?" She said.

"Not unless I have this whole clerk thing wrong, no. Your cheating on me with this green scrawny loser?"

"Hey, Im not scrawny!" Beastboy yelled.

"Shut your can greeny, stay out of this before I pound you into a pulp." Josh yelled back. Beastboy growled.

"Hello, does superhero mean anything to you?" He said pulling on his lond elf-like ears. "I'd like to see you-" Beastboy screamed as he felt a fist made contact with his face. Cat covered her mouth with her hands in surprise.

"Josh!" She screamed. Beastboy could feel his right eye begin to swell. Beastboy got up and punch the guy square in the jaw, sending him tumbling back. From there on it went down hill. The two were in an all out brawl and it didnt stop until two cops from a nearby gastation came and broke it up. They were both kicked out of the store and sadly, Beastboy never got what he was looking for.

He sat on the edge of the curve with a black eye and a busted lip. So far he already managed to mess up his master plan. And him getting in a fight with a civilian will be a great news header. Robin was gonna have his you-know-what on a stick when he got home. Now he had to come up with another way to come up with another way to come up with the stuff.

Beastboy felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Cat standing there with a cheshire grin on her face.

"That was some fight you put up there." She said as she took a seat beside him. Beastboy chuckled a little.

"Yeah, so that was your boy friend or something?"

"Yeah _was_. I dumped him." She said. She didnt show any emotion so Beastboy assumed she was sad about it.

"Oh Im sorry." Beastboy appoligized. Cat smiled and punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"Dude, I was waiting for the perfect moment to dump that bum! You are my hero. Oh I almost forgot," She pulled out a box of chocolate and roses. The same exact ones that he had gave to her. "I didnt want to leave you out on whatever you had planned. Go get that mystery titan girl and if it doesnt work out, call me?" Beastboy blushed as she got in her car and drove away. On the box of chocolate was a paper of which had numbers. Ten to be exact.

"Dude."

* * *

Beastboy decided to walk home instead of flying. He wasnt exactly excited about being bomborded with questions. Walking past an ally he noticed something highly unsusual. Mumbo Jumbo had a can of black spray paint in one hand a his other rested on his pointed chin. He then began spraying the wall and laughing while doing it.

"What the-" Mumbo turned around at the sound of the changlings voice.

"Ah, the teen- uh- hey wheres the rest of the team? "Mumbo asked confused.

"I dont need the team to take you down!" Mumbo stared wide eyed as the changeling came running towards him. He had set down his magical hat so he wouldnt get any paint on it, he was totally defenceless. Unless...

As Beastboy was making his way to the magician, the goon screamed "Presto chango!" And sprayed Beastboy with a thick cloud of black paint. Beastboy coughed his way out of it... and saw that Mumbo Jumbo had gotten away. Beastboy examined his body and saw that he whole lower half was splotched black, only a few spots of purple remained. During the attacked, Beastboy his face with his hands. Or so he thought. He had accidently covered his face with the roses and now they were pitch black.

"Aw man!"

* * *

Josh and his gaang walked down the streets of Jump. He had just gotten done telling his buds what happen at the store today, and how Cat had broken up with him soon after.

"That little freak messed up everything. I swear if I see him again-"

"Hey Josh, Isnt that him over there." One of the two guys beside him said. He was a big guy with curly brown hair, and was already growing facial hair. His name is Lee, but his friends called him Bull because he looked alot like one. Josh looked over to where his friend was looking.

Sure enough there he was. But he was covered in black and hunched over with a frown on his face.

"What do ya know, my luck just keeps getting better and better." Josh said with a cocky smile.

"What're ya gonna do?" The second one asked. His name was Kile. He was a tall and skinny dude, but you could tell he could pack a punch.

"Im gonna beat the living green out of him."

* * *

Beastboy was walking down the road when he felt someone wrap there hands around his mouth and drag him into a dark ally way. He struggled from the grip but failed miserble. He was pushed into the wall. Turning around he saw who had dragged him here. It was Josh and two other guys that Beastboy didnt reconize.

"Hey Beastgeek, rember me?" Josh said, cracking his knuckles.

"Um you do I know you?" Beastboy said placing a finger on his chin. His face lit up and he snapped his fingers together. "Oh I remeber now. Your the chump who got dumped!" He said cackling. Josh growled and punch Beastboy in the gut, sending him reeling over.

"Come on ya little runt. Lets settle this like men." Beastboy couphed a little from the unsucpected blow. Straitening up, he put on a serious face.

"Nah dude, Im good. Im not gonna fight you." Beastboy said as he began to walk away but stopped when two pairs of arms grabbed him on each side and kept him from moving.

"Then this will be a whole lot funner for me."

* * *

Beastboy walked, no more along the lines of limped, through the common room. He wore a hur expresion from each time he took a step foward. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg watched as there green friend made his way to the double doors leading him to the dorms.

"Not. A. Word." He said before the door slammed behind him.

"What was that about?" Robin asked.

"He said he had stuff to do." Cyborg said with a shrug before returning to the movie. Robin and Starfire exchanged glances before following Cyborgs footsteps.

* * *

Raven was in her room meditating when she heard a knock on her door. She raised an eyebrow and stepped down from her meditive pose and glided to the door. She gasped at what she saw. Beastboy was slumped over, breathing heavily with one hand on his knee. He had multiple cuts and bruises on his face and body and some parts of his spandex was shredded. His uniform had turned completly black, and he also had some black on his face and hair. He held out a crumbled heart shaped box and black drooping roses to the dark sourceress face. Looking up, Raven could clearly see he had a black eye and even more bruises on his face.

"Hey Raven, Happy Valentines Day."

"What happen to you?" She asked. "How'd you get all these injuries?" Beastboy's sweat dropped. Maybe it wasnt such a good idea to laugh everytime Josh through a punch at him.

"Long story but I can explain everything if you let me take you out on a date tomorrow." Beastboy said with a small hopeful smile. Ravens face turned beat red.

"Uh s-sure Beastboy, I'll go out with you. What time?"

"How about tomorrow, I think I need to rest." He said as he hand the items to her and began limp away, using the wall for support.

"Do you need help?" Raven asked. Beastboy shook his head. Raven shrugged and stepped back and closed her door. Stepping into his room, Beastboy collasped on his bed and passed out exhausted. Every hit and bad gesture was worth it , he got his date with a beautiful girl and couldnt be happier. Like he said before, his plans almost always worked. One way or another.

* * *

"And thats how I got your mom to go on a date with me." Changling finished with a smile.

"Is it true daddy? Did you really do all thoses things, just for mams?" A little girl asked. She had green hair and pale greenish-grayish skin. Her eyes were a bright green and she had a little fang. Her little charkra shined whenever she moved her head. Changling chuckled.

"Oh course, I loved your mom before we ever got married." He said, tucking Arella in her bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead and went to the door. "Sweet dreams." He said as he turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.

Entering the hallway, he saw his wife, Raven, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. A small smile on her face.

"You told her the story again, didnt you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How could I not, its her favorite one." The couple shared a kiss and smiled soon afterwards. Raven rested her head on her should and sighed.

"Mines too."

* * *

**Whoo! This took forever to do! Sorry it took a long time to update. Hope you all enjoyed it. Oh, and if you enjoy Avatar The Last Airbender, read my story Azula's Revenge. Thank you, I wish you all a good night!**

**Please review! thankies!**


End file.
